1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with latching mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Components of electronic devices are generally protected by a housing. The housing surrounds or encloses the electronic parts to be protected. Most housing are not a single integral body but are several parts assembled together by latching mechanisms to form an integrated unit. If the latching mechanisms are easily detachable from the housing the protection offered by the housing may be compromised.
A typical latching mechanism used in electronic devices may includes screws or nuts and bolts for connecting the housings together. However, the screws or nuts and bolts are unsightly and may affect the overall appearance of the electronic device. In addition, assembly efficiency is low because the screws or nuts and bolts should be assembled one by one. Furthermore, the housings of the electronic device can be detached from each other easily because of easy access to the screws and the nuts and bolts and any visible indication of this intrusion may not be possible. Thus, the electronic device can be disassembled and valuable intellectual property can be duplicated or copied easily.
Therefore, a latching mechanism, for housings of electronic devices, which is easy to assembly, and thereby reducing assembling time, and difficult to be detached from an electronic device without damaging components and/or the latching mechanism is desired.